Clink
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: Jane and Maura dress up for a Halloween party, recite some bad James Bond dialogue and get a hotel room. Kinda ridiculous, sorta sweet and all Rizzles. Three-shot. Complete!
1. Dr Yes

**A/N**: **thepriceismeg **and** imtakingoverthisshipjanet** requested this a few months back, and with Halloween right around the corner (and a LONG overdue promise to write this, but work training provides plenty of time to think) I figured now is a good time for this little story. Jane as James Bond and Maura as a femme fatale/Bond girl/mixture of the both because why not? So how about some role-playing fun too, hmm? Beware: Purposely bad dialogue ahead. Most of which will not be mine, but be from about six different James Bond movies. Also, may be skirting into **M** territory, so be aware of that. **BONUS**: '_Clink_' is a real bar in Boston (that I WILL GO TO SOME DAY I SWEAR TO GOD) and yes, it looks totally awesome. Go to the website. Look at the pictures. You won't regret it. I'm sure the BPD would NEVER throw a party there, but wouldn't it be the BEST PLACE EVER?! Someone call 911 and tell them to get on planning that. Also this is supposed to be at a Halloween party, but that is neither here nor there because that is a meaningless plot device that I'm not going to expand on because who has time for that? Smut doesn't. Smut has no time for that.

* * *

It was tight.

So deliciously skin tight and Jane couldn't take her eyes off of it. It fit her friend like a glove and it made Jane pull on the collar of her shirt. Her bow tie is growing snug and confining around her neck. The air around her feels like someone turned the thermostat up. She hadn't gotten a good look in the dark, but now in the light by the bar Jane can see every curve and dip of Maura.

Taking a long draw from her beer bottle, Jane wills herself to look somewhere, anywhere else. But when she does it seems that everyone's eyes around them somehow keep stealing glances at Maura and the all black, leather cat suit she must have had painted on her body because Jane can't fathom any other way she could have shimmied into it.

Unless she was completely naked.

_'Goddamnit.'_ Jane's fingers flex around her bottle and she stares at the ceiling as she downs the last of her beer. She turns and leans against the edge of the bar. Her hands encircle the empty bottle and she absently picks at the label.

"Many consider that a sign of sexual frustration." Maura's hand rests gently on Jane's shoulder. Jane groans and rolls her eyes as she looks at her friend and immediately registers the mischievous glint in her eye.

"Says you." Jane grumbles.

"Says many." Maura counters as she waves at the bartender; "How about something different tonight? You look far too handsome to have a beer in your hand."

Maura gently pulls back on Jane's shoulder; squaring them so that they are facing each other; "A martini perhaps?"

Maura's fingers trail across Jane's shoulder and down the lapel of her tux jacket and it's all a cruel joke mixed along with the two glasses of wine Maura has already had. But Jane can't help the sharp breath of air she takes in when Maura steps in and closes their distance before leaning around her and picking up the tent bar menu from behind her, leaving her other hand to lazily trail down the front of Jane's jacket with gentle, but purposeful plucks of each button.

"Would you like a potion no. 1 or-..." the corner of Maura's mouth curls into a smirk as she steps back and reads the menu; "or a french kiss?"

"You're kidding me."

Maura quirks an eyebrow; "About the kiss? No."

Jane's smirk almost crosses a line of arrogance.

"Is this the part where I say I want it shaken, not stirred?"

"Only if you're willing to play the part." Maura sets the menu back on the bar.

"You want me to talk in a bad English accent?" Jane says as she turns and taps her palm on the bar and nods her attention towards the bartender.

Maura scrunches her nose; "Do I need to talk in a bad, Russian accent?"

A low laugh rumbles in the back of Jane's throat as she shakes her head; "No accents." She waves her hand loosely as the bartender approaches them.

"Two french kiss martini's." Jane looks over her shoulder and gives Maura a quick wink; "Shaken, not stirred."

The bartender rolls his eyes and Jane straightens up and raises her hands as he turns to start on their drinks.

"What?"

* * *

People have begun to disappear. Some upstairs to hotel rooms and other's have stumbled out into taxi's.

Frost, Korsak and Frankie have started a horrible rendition of the 'Monster Mash' at the bar.

And Maura can't place how long ago her and Jane found themselves inside the restaurant, or how many more ridiculously named drinks they shared at a table tucked in a corner against an old cell, but in that time Jane's chair has moved slowly around the table; invading her space, much like Jane's hand had on her knee, only it has progressed higher and her fingers absently draw abstract shapes over the leather of her thigh.

"Perhaps we should call a taxi."

Jane shrugs as she brings her glass to her lips and finishes the last of her drink; "Or we could get a room."

The cadence in Jane's voice is low and Maura can hear what it is there.

_Want._

"What should I say to an invitation from a strange gentlemen?"

Jane sits back in her chair and Maura immediately misses the warmth of her hands.

"I don't see any gentlemen here." Jane looks over her shoulder and then leans in over the table as her hand finds its place back on Maura's thigh giving it a light squeeze; "Actually, I don't see anyone."

Maura uncrosses her legs and Jane sits back, her hand quickly finding the other as they fold neatly into her lap. Her eyes dart around the restaurant as she internally berates herself for bounding over their invisible line in the sand.

"Mr. Bond, are you propositioning me?"

Relief replaces anxiety and mixes with excitement. A quick smile breaks across Jane face before she clears her throat and cooly leans into Maura; her lips close to her ear.

"I assure you, my intentions are strictly honorable."

And they way every word drops out of Jane's mouth tells Maura completely the opposite is true. She leans back and meets dark eyes with her own. She can feel Jane's breath mingle with hers and the vodka soaked parts of her brain fire signals to kiss the suave woman in front of her, but she wills every fiber of self control she has.

"What should I say?"

"You should say yes." Jane husks.

"I should say maybe." Maura licks her lips and she watches Jane's eyes follow the trail of her tongue and as Jane moves to close the small distance between them, Maura stands.

Jane's tongue clucks against the roof of her mouth as she looks up at Maura with a smile. A small, exasperated sigh escapes her and Maura offers her hand. Taking it, Jane stands quickly and takes a confident step forward, backing Maura against the bars behind her. Jane's hands grip at bars at her shoulder and waist, locking Maura in place as she leans in, allowing the tip of her nose to graze over a soft cheek before resting her own flush against Maura's.

"What do you think they'll do with us if we get caught?" Maura whispers as her hands ghost down Jane's sides and stop at her belt. Teeth graze gently across Maura's earlobe before being pulled between warm lips.

"No idea. Maybe they'll throw us in here." Jane drums her fingers against the bars in an incessant _clinkclinkclink_ as she presses her body against the smaller one in front of her; her leg slipping between smooth thighs. "With no door handles or windows."

"Prison, then."

Jane nods and her lips move against Maura's ear; "Mink lined, with first class service."

Maura steals a glance over Jane's shoulder, and with not a soul in sight she pulls on Jane's belt; unfastening it and slips her hand down the front of her slacks. Her fingers find clothed, wet, warmth that she pushes aside. She runs the length of Jane and dips into warmth causing a shiver to run through the taller woman as she begins slow circles.

"Oh my god." Jane breaths out as her head falls to Maura's shoulder; "Do you expect me to talk?"

Maura smiles and she can feel Jane's forearms tense when she grips the bars tighter as her ministrations quicken and then slow.

"No, Mr. Bond. I expect you to die."

Jane raises her head and nods as her lips brush against Maura's; "Okay, cause you're killing me." she says before stealing a bruising kiss. Teeth, lips and tongue meet. It is wanton and long overdue.

Pulling back from the kiss, Maura's fingers slip lower and stop. Jane's hips roll forward in a desperate attempt to pull her in.

To fill her.

"You were saying about a room?"

Jane's eyes grow wide for a moment. She lets go of the bar at Maura's hip and fishing into her pocket produces the small key card. Taking a side step, Maura extracts herself from Jane who can't believe it. Her head falls forward and rests against the bars as she begins fixing her belt.

Turning, her eyes rake over Maura's form and she adjusts her jacket as she takes a step forward; "Is this how we are playing?"

Maura only nods as she attempts to take the key card from Jane's hand, which quickly disappears behind her back as her other hand moves around Maura's waist and pulls the small woman into her; "Well, well, well Miss Von Furtrappé, where do you hide your brass knuckles in that outfit?"

Maura narrows her eyes; "That's my name?"

"Oh, that's your name." Jane says in a low tone with a wink.

Maura considers for a moment before falling back into character; "Oh, I never carry weapons after business hours." her arms encircle Jane's waist and she slips the card from her hand and takes a step back before turning and making her way out of the restaurant.

"None at all?"

Maura shoots a friendly smile over her shoulder as Jane begins to follow; "I'm completely defenseless."

Jane worries her lip between her teeth as she quickens her pace catch up. Her hand finds the smooth, small of Maura's back.

"So am I."


	2. From Boston With Love

**A/N:** this is just ridiculous guys, but I kinda love writing it. Warning: more bad dialogue ahead, but that is countered with sexy times, so ehh.. payoff. Also, Happy Halloween! This will wrap up after one more chapter.

* * *

"yOUUU juss' gotta do one shot." Frost slurs. His hand finds Jane's shoulder as he steadies himself from swaying.

"YEah, Janie. Juss' one." Frankie echoes; "No, wait." he waves his hands in front of himself; "Two, cuz Maura."

Maura can feel Jane's fingers begin to drum against her back and she knows her patience is wearing thin.

"Because I what?" Maura questions.

"Cuz you're youuu." Frankie points at her and Frost and Korsak nod in drunk agreement, "and cuz that costume is BOOM. Makes mah' eyes melt."

"How about I bust you one in the eye?" Jane's hands close into fists as she steps towards her brother.

"eeyyy, whoa. s'all good, Jane." Frost intervenes, stepping in front of his partner. His head drops forward; "Look, he's just jealous he'll never getta taste." his voice drops to a near whisper; "But you.. you got it. Givea' wolf a taste and leave'm hungry."

Jane snaps her fingers beside Frost's head; "Up here, buddy."

Frost's head pops up and he looks between Jane and Maura before settling on Jane with one open eye; "Mannn, she's gotchu danglin'."

Jane stands silent for moment and looks at Maura, who gives a matter of fact shrug, before looking back at Frost.

"Oookay." Jane pats Frost on the shoulder then snaps her fingers at the bartender; "Call these three idiots a cab, will ya?"

Looking back at Maura, Jane slips her arm from around her waist and offers it. Maura links them gives a curt wave to the three men at the bar as they walk off towards the elevators.

Pressing the button, Jane bounces on the balls of her feet before looking over at Maura.

"Now where were we, Miss Von Furtrappé?"

The doors open smoothly and they step inside. As Jane presses their floor, she finds herself being pushed back roughly against the wall.

"Right about here."

Lips begin an assault on her neck and Jane blindly pokes for the door close button.

"It seems I've got you now." Maura husks between kisses and nips of skin.

"Well, enjoy yourself."

A hum of delight reverberates against her neck as quick fingers unbutton her jacket and begin pull at the shirt tucked into her slacks.

Jane's head fall back against the elevator wall and she lets out an approving sigh as the doors close.

"Oh, the things I do for Boston."

* * *

"Inside."

Jane smiles; "I'm working on it." shes says between kisses.

Jane pulls back from their kiss and slides the key card into the door. The little green light and '_buzzz'_ that follow is like a starting shot that sends Jane out of the gate as she pushes on the handle and stumbles with Maura in her arms into the room. Lips collide and Jane's arm stays firmly around Maura's waist as her other hand roams the wall for a light switch.

Jane plants herself in place as soft light bathes the room. The card in her hand around Maura's waist drops to the ground and her lips freeze mid kiss as her eyes grow wide.

"What?" Maura leans back and looks at Jane who is looking right pass her. Glancing over her shoulder quickly, Maura's jaw drops as she looks back at Jane before turning completely around in her arms; "Oh my god."

Jane only nods in response as Maura walks off to explore and feels her wallet grow lighter. She makes a mental note not to put a drunk Korsak in charge of her debit card.

The living room is huge. The floors are slates of smooth granite. The couches and chairs are ivory white and there are sliding doors that connect to a balcony that overlooks downtown. It is modern and symmetrical and nicer than Jane's apartment now or any she will have.

A sudden pop from another room makes her jump slightly and muscle memory sends her hand to her hip but immediately relaxes when she hears a bright voice.

"It seems to me-" Maura voice floats from another room and she reappears in the living room, leaning against the doorway with two champagne flutes in one hand and a very expensive looking bottle in the other; "-You had this planned."

Jane bites back from saying there has been a plan for years; only it had been shoved into the _waybacks_ of a mental filing cabinet and aborted and rewritten more times than she could count.

"My associate..."

Maura quirks an eyebrow and her lips form a perfect 'O' as she watches Jane walk towards her; her eyes moving over the brunettes form; "You have associates?"

Jane nods as she takes the glass from Maura's hand and brings it to her lips, taking a sip; "You met them downstai- _ohmygod_ this is good."

"Dom Perignon." Maura says as she brings her own glass to her lips.

"I paid for this?"

"And the rose petals on the bed."

Jane grumbles a curse and Korsak's name into her glass as she throws her head back finishes it off.

"You should savor it considering how much it costs."

"And how much is that? Wait-.." Jane waves her hand before reaching for Maura's and lacing their fingers together; "I don't want to know."

Jane leads them back towards the living room. Taking Maura's glass, she set it next to her own on the table and with a gentle pull of her hand, brings Maura into her lap as she sits back on the couch.

"You are quite forward Mr. Bond."

Jane gives a slight shrug as her arms wrap around the smaller woman's waist. Her lips trail across the line of Maura's jaw

"I don't think we formally introduced ourselves downstairs."

"I think we are beyond formalities." the words are warm against Maura's skin and her eyes screw shut as Jane nips and sucks at the pulse point of her neck.

"My name is Maura Von Furtrappé."

"What an unfortunate surname." Jane smiles before placing another kiss against Maura's neck.

"I've heard of you Mr. Bond."

"Bond. James Bond."

A warm breath crosses Maura's neck as Jane lets out a small laugh and shakes her head; "God, that sounds ridiculous."

"At least you stayed away from the accent."

"I almost considered it." Jane says as she flicks her tongue over a diamond adorned earlobe; "You were saying?"

"My associates informed me you had been assassinated in Boston."

"Hmm, but here I am. This is my second life."

A realization settles in around them as the words give way. Maura turns her head and catches Jane's gaze with her own as parts of the façade begin to break.

"You only live twice, Jane." she says quietly; seriously.

It isn't a game to be played anymore and Jane lets her arms fall loosely from around Maura's waist. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hears muffled, distant gun shots.

"I'm sorry." Maura says as she stands, shaking her head.

"Hey, no. It's okay." Jane reaches out, but Maura is already retreating back towards the bedroom. Frustrated, Jane leans forward and rests her elbows against her thighs and runs her hands through her hair. This is not the way she saw the night heading.

Jane hears a door shut and water turn on. The sillage of Maura lingers around her. The sweet smell of leather and perfume. The feeling of her lips against hers. The memory sends a bolt up Jane's spine and makes her stand and walk with purposeful steps towards the bedroom. Walking through towards the bathroom, she tries not to roll her eyes at the red and white petals thrown across the bed. At the door she knocks gently but is met with no response. Jane's hand flexes at the doors handle as a kick adrenaline begins moving through her as she makes her decision.

Opening the door, Jane walks into a wall of steam and moves towards the shower. She doesn't give herself the time to think because she has settled on the fact that she is finished changing and putting off plans where Maura is involved.

Sliding open the shower door, Jane steps inside and wraps her arms around Maura's waist; uncaring about her clothes. She'll buy the damn rented tux.

"Jane! What are you doi-" she turns in Jane's embrace but is effectively silenced by a kiss and Jane's body pressing against hers.

And it isn't the desperate kiss they shared in the restaurant; it is tender, but unyielding; affirming in where Jane's feelings lie and Maura savors it under the steady fall of rainforest water from above them. Even with the city in the last days of fall, she lets herself melt into a kiss shared in a summer rain.

Jane takes a step forward and Maura's back meets the wall. Her hands leave Maura's waist and begin to pull and unknot the bowtie from around her neck. It falls the floor with a dying '_plop'._ Lips meet again and Jane's tongue moves across her bottom lip, teasing and requesting entrance which Maura eagerly obliges as her hands begin to pull and unfasten Jane's belt.

Jane shrugs off her heavy jacket; her hands pulling at the sleeves behind her back as Maura pulls the belt from around her waist completely with a wet snap and both quickly adding to the growing number of items on the shower floor. Her hands cup Maura's face and her thumbs trace the line of her jaw, holding on to their kiss as a deft hand unbuttons, unzips and slips back down the front of her slacks as another grips tightly at her wet shirt.

The feeling is almost overwhelming and causes Jane to break off from their kiss. Air comes to her in short, ragged breaths from against Maura's lips as she barrels towards something that she is sure will break her part and carry every bit of her away with the water circling at their feet.

Quickening movements over her cause Jane's hand to jet out and press hard into the wall beside Maura's head which she tilts back and turns, placing a small kiss at the crumbling woman's wrist. Jane's hips roll on their own accord. Rational parts of her brain have shut down and everything is _wet on wet on wet_. Her head lulls forward and her forehead meets with Maura's. The moan that had been perched in the back of her throat escapes and is quickly swallowed up with a kiss that silences an implosion. Unsteady fingers weave through wet hair and grip the back of Maura's neck as Jane quietly falls apart.

Withdrawing her hand, Maura runs her fingers down Jane's shirt, trailing along the buttons.

"Your clothes are ruined."

Jane's eyes stay closed as she shakes her head weakly against Maura's.

"Don't care."

A weak laugh escapes as Maura presses her lips to Jane and is quickly transformed into a yelp of surprise as Jane's hands move quickly down her back and under her; lifting her up in a fell swoop and turning them around. Maura's legs wrap around a lithe waist and her arms around Jane's neck as she slides the shower door open. Jane's arm holds firm around Maura as she walks them out of the bathroom and back towards the bedroom.

"You're dripping everywhere." Maura mumbles between kisses as she moves her hands from around Jane's neck and begins to loosen each button of her shirt.

"Mmm" Jane's knees meet the bed and she lays them down on cheesy placed rose petals and all; "Don't care."


	3. The Detective That Loved Me

**A/N:** I'm a sucker for these two being all romantic for the other, so that is where we ended up. Thanks for hanging around with this. Reviews are always lovely, as are all of you that favorited and followed this story.

* * *

Jane's shirt rolls back and eager fingers begin kneading her shoulders. Long abandoned are wet shoes, slacks and socks. Jane's hands tangle into honey hair as her hips begin slow, deliberate rolls; warm skin against warm skin. Small gasps emanate from below her. Kisses trail across a warm, wet cheek before taking lips against her own in a sweet kiss. Lips brush across Maura's jaw and begin a downward journey; across her throat until teeth graze her collarbone, each nip of skin soothed by a tender kiss. Jane's hand ghosts over a shoulder and her fingertips may as well leave scorch marks. Maura's senses are teetering on overload as a calloused hand moves with a delicate grace across her breast; gently kneading before warm lips move over her and take her in. Maura's back arches and her hips come forward and Jane lets out a small, surprised gasp against Maura's chest; the air tickling across her nipple, hardening her.

Maura slides a hand down Jane's arm and grips her wrist lightly at the hand settled on her hip.

"I love that you are taking your time but..-"

Jane's head raises slowly as she looks between their bodies, watching her hand be led lower.

"-.. I need you."

"You need m-..?"

Something in Jane's head short-circuits when her fingertips are guide slowly through heat and her question is effectively silenced and answered when Maura raises up and presses her lips against hers, nodding into their kiss. Lowering them back to the bed, Jane lets Maura guide her. Her fingertips move under Maura's; dipping lower and moving across her slickly, creating small circles that break off their kiss as Maura's head falls back at the touch.

Confidence builds slowly for Jane as a coaxing hand leaves her. Her lips press against an barely visible scar at Maura's neck as a finger presses against her entrance. Maura's back arches and her hips rolls forward, pulling her in and then easing away, leaving Jane' touch hot.

_'Ohmygod_'

Maura's hips roll forward again and she gasps when Jane adds another digit. And for a moment Maura stays frozen in place at the sensation of Jane barely inside her. And she can feel a held breath let go against against her neck as Jane pushes slowly, fully and deeply into her for the first time.

It makes something slot into place in Maura's heart.

Jane's ministration are slow, building steady rhythm, each movement met by a roll of Maura's hips. Shared breaths and the gentle meeting of lips bring the only sounds to the dark room. Closing her eyes, Jane presses her forehead to Maura's collarbone as their movements begin to match quickly; urgently.

It is her name leaving Maura's lips that opens Jane's eyes and allow her to settle on the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. A pleading look locks with Jane before softening and Maura has never felt safer looking into the dark as Jane moves in her, curling and to beckoning her. Her eyes screw shut as a delicious, warm wave sweeps over. Her hips roll hard against Jane's hand a final time and still as Jane's movements slow, guiding her back before withdrawing completely.

Laying gently beside her, Jane gathers Maura into her arms; kissing her brow and temple. A content hum and kiss grace the soft spot below Jane's ear in reciprocation. Propping herself up on an elbow, Jane's eyes glide over Maura until landing on a single, red petal clinging to porcelain skin. Jane's fingers flick over and taking it, she brings it up and taps Maura's nose and is rewarded with a giggle before trailing it over her lips. She tosses it over her shoulder and leans down, taking Maura's lips with her own.

"You're beautiful."

Maura's hands begin a trail through unruly, dark tresses as she steals another sweet kiss.

"And you're a romantic."

Jane smiles and nuzzles her face into the side of Maura's neck, peppering it with light kisses

"Shuddup."

* * *

The faint smell of coffee lingers into the room and Maura's eyes flicker open. She can see the grey skies of fall have given way, and a cold rain trails down against the window of the bedroom. Stretching, her mind begins to wander back to the night before a smile tugs at her lips.

Rising from the bed she makes her way to the bathroom and retrieves a robe. Gone are the remnants of last night in the shower. Running her hand through her hair, Maura catches her reflection in the mirror as she leaves and can't remember of a time when she looked more happy.

As she makes her way to the kitchen she can hear Jane mumble a thanks and the '_clinkclank'_ of a room service cart. She wraps her arms around Jane's waist as she closes the door, earning her a slight, surprised jump before a strong hand rests atop of hers.

"You're supposed to be in bed. I was gonna bring it to you."

"Breakfast in bed?" Maura kisses a robed shoulder; "I was right in my assumption. You are the romantic."

"Or just hungry." Jane says turning, a smirk gracing her lips.

Maura feigns a pout that Jane remedies with a kiss and they stand for a moment. Jane's arms wrap around Maura's neck and she pulls her gently against her chest and into a hug as they sway lightly in the others embrace.

A knock at the door brings them back from the daze.

"That's Frankie." Jane leaves Maura with a light kiss on top of her head; "I asked him to swing us by some clothes."

Maura smiles as Jane cracks the door. She lifts the cover of a tray and steals a strawberry and takes a bite.

"He's so hungover. Smells like he crawled out of a scotch barrel."

Maura tilts her head sympathetically; "And you made him drive up here?"

Jane waves the comment off as she sets down the duffle bag; "I sent the tux down to the dry cleaners and as amazing as you looked last night in that.." Jane waves her hand in a flourish up and down in front of Maura; "..gettup, in good conscience I couldn't let you leave in that."

"Did you really like that outfit?" Maura muses as she offers Jane her strawberry.

Jane smiles and grips Maura's wrist loosely as she guides the fruit to her mouth; "Oh yeah." she says taking a bite before moving around behind Maura. Sweeping her hair to the side she places a light kiss against her neck.

"I liked it a lot."

"Mmm." Maura hums and her head falls back, resting on Jane's shoulder.

"But you can't wear it tonight."

Maura's eyes open and she turns; "What's tonight?"

"Tonight's dinner." Jane states matter of fact, taking the strawberry from Maura's hand and finishing it off as she walks by back to the cart.

"Like a date?"

Jane nods as she lifts another tray cover and swipes her finger through a dollop of whip cream topped waffles; "Like a date."

Maura bounces up on the balls of her feet, her hands clasping in front of her as she attempts to compose the giddy excitement that flutters up and threatens to burst through her chest.

Jane watches her from the corner of her eye with a smile as she takes her finger into her mouth.

"But.." Jane begins back towards Maura and pulls loose the knot of her robe; "..that's later."

A small gasp escapes and Maura's eyes lock with Jane's as warm hands move over her hips, pulling her close. Maura is sure their lips meet on a cellular level.

"What about breakfast?" she murmurs against smiling lips.

Jane waves off thought as she deepens the kiss and pushes Maura's robe over her shoulders.

"Later." she husks, taking steps forward, her hands at Maura's hips, guiding her back towards the bedroom.

Maura hums in agreement as she pulls at knot of Jane's robe.

"Later."


End file.
